


Safety in Your Arms

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Post-war, Hermione needs a safe haven to escape the nightmares. She finds it in Tonks's arms.





	Safety in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Interhouse-fest 2017.


End file.
